Partner Switch Up
by mapleleaf122
Summary: It's time for a partner switch up! Kensi gets paired with Callen but what will happen along the way?
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet Monday morning at work. Kensi was reading a magazine at her desk when Sam and Callen came in, bickering as usual.

"When I tell you to come at 8:00 you come at 8:00. Not at 7:50 banging on my door," she heard Sam say.

"It was 8:00 on my watch," Callen shot back, "And you never said we were going by your watch so…" He trailed off and walked to his desk.

"Whatever, G," Sam said, dropping his stuff on his desk.

"Morning Kensi," Callen greeted. She put her magazine down.

"Morning Callen. And Sam," she said, "Bickering like a married couple again huh?" She smirked.

"You know what Kensi? Got back to your magazine," Sam said, frustrated. She laughed. Then Deeks sauntered in, 5 minutes late as usual.

"Mornin' everyone," he called.

"Someone's cheerful today," Callen grumbled.

"You all should be." Hetty's voice wafted into the hacienda.

"Now, today is an important day. We are starting something new."

"We?"

"Yep. We." Nate appeared at Hetty's side.

"Today is partner switch up day!" Nate said. The team exchanged glances.

"Partner."

"Switch."

"Up."

"Day?" Kensi finished. Nate nodded.

"It is proven that to have an efficient team, you need to switch things up so now you'll switch partners!" Hetty nodded.

"Ms. Blye and Mr. Callen. Mr. Deeks and Mr. Hanna." Kensi grinned at Callen.

"Nice." Sam's jaw dropped down to the ground.

"You expect me to work with him?!" Sam asked, incredulously, "I can't work with him!"

"Wow. _He _is still here. Hi. How are you doing? That's offensive," Deeks stated.

"It can't be that bad Sam," Callen said, patting his partner's back, "You'll survive."

"Wow," Deeks said, "That's nice." Kensi opened her mouth to say something when a piercing whistle echoed around them.

"Case on deck!" Eric called.

"Well, have fun with your new partners," Hetty said, "Don't kill each other."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the second chapter but it's kinda short and I wrote it in a rush. All mistakes are mine and I DO NOT OWN NCIS LOS ANGELES. Please review. (:**

Kensi went back home, with a grin nearly splitting her face in half. It was a good day. They solved the case and Callen was just so much different than Deeks. Deeks was loud, cheerful while Callen was quiet but… confident. They got donuts. He was different from Deeks. But he would never be like Deeks.

_Oh whoops. Was supposed to call Deeks, _Kensi remembered. She called him and he picked up on the first ring.

"Kensilina! I thought you forgot about me," he cheerfully answered. She grinned.

"Yeah. Hi Deeks."

"How was Callen?"

"Better than you." He laughed.

"No one is a better partner than me," he replied. _Yeah. No one is, _Kensi agreed to herself. She then suddenly realized; she liked Deeks.

Callen stayed up in the hacienda, mulling over the day's events.

What Callen really remembered was when he and Kensi went and got donuts. It was a simple gesture. They always got donuts. But this time, when he offered to pay for the donuts and she had that look of gratitude, something inside him seemed to burn. Something… different. Not the usual respect he had for Kensi; but something else.

He then realized, every time she was around, he felt happier. He felt more… normal. Not a guy with no name, but just a guy. He wanted her to be around.

He then came to a solid conclusion:

_He loved Kensi._

**A/N: Ugh. I don't think this chapter was that good. I came to a roadblock when writing this and I can't find a way to edit this. The next chapter will have skipped a lot of time (bout a month or so) but nothing really important happens. **

**Anyways… review please! All mistakes are mine. K, bye! xoxo -Wei Qian**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the third chapter! I think this story is going to have 5 or so.**

**In this chapter, it is one month after the Partner Switch Up day. It started out to be a one-shot but I decided to change it. So… not a Switch Up DAY but a switch up MONTH. got that? ;) anyways, all mistakes are mine and I own nothing except this story. :) Enjoy!**

It was a month since Hetty and Nate announced that it was Partner Switch Up day. Nate extended it to a month after the first week because everyone was working pretty well together. Surprisingly, Deeks and Sam were doing okay.

They got a case first thing in the morning. It was a drug deal gone wrong with some undercover officers killed as the drug dealers ran. The team needed to find those drug dealers before they came across any undercover officers.

They caught a lead around halfway through the day. Callen and Kensi traced one of the drug dealers to a port, surrounded by containers and surprisingly, no security guards in sight.

They caught sight of the drug dealers, scampering towards the back of the port.

"You go left, I'll cover this side," Callen said. Kensi nodded and snuck to the left side. They advanced slowly, checking around them just in case there were sneak attacks.

But… they weren't careful enough. Kensi accidentally kicked a rock and it struck a container, giving off a loud metal PING!. The drug dealer swiveled around and saw Callen. Callen fired at him and bullet dotted his chest while he fell dead to the floor.

"Well. We lost that lead," Kensi said, looking down at him, "Sorry." Callen shrugged. He was about to say more when he collapsed on the ground. He looked down and saw the drug dealer managed to get three lucky shots before he died, hitting Callen right above his bulletproof vest, dotted across his collarbone, dangerously close to his neck; near his windpipe.

"CALLEN!" Kensi screamed, running to him.

"You'll be fine, Callen. Just breathe." He struggled and tried, but only ended up coughing blood.

"C'mon Callen. C'mon," Kensi urged, trying to stem the bloodflow, while she dialed Eric.

"Eric," came the reply.

"Eric. Call the medics! It's Callen. He's been shot." She heard desperate typing then Eric said, "Medics en route. How's he doing?"

"Not good. How far are they?"

"About 10 minutes." Kensi shook her head.

"10 minutes is too long."

"Kensi… It's really bad isn't it?" Eric said, concern creeping into his voice.

"Yeah," Kensi admitted, "It's bad." Eric tried to say something else but she hung up. She needed to be with her… partner.

"C'mon Callen. Just hang in there. Just hang in th–" She was cut off when his hand grabbed her wrist. The heat of his skin seemed comforting, but made things feel final.

"I'm not going to make it," he managed to croak, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth.

"Don't say that," she said in a small and hoarse voice, tears already starting to well up.

"Hey. Don't cry. But it is the truth," he countered. A tear dripped on his neck, mixing with the blood.

"Listen to me," he said weakly. She kept her head down.

"Kensi." She still kept her head down.

Then, with extreme effort and through extreme pain, he lifted his hand from her wrist to her chin and tilted it up to meet his eyes. His eyes were a deep, swirling blue; an unrealistic color, mesmerizing her.

"Kensi. The truth is– I am in love with you." Her eyes widened.

"I have always been in love with you," he continued, "and I never told you because I'm supposed to be… Callen. I'm not supposed to need anyone. But. I needed you. That's why work is my favorite part of the day. Sure, we get shot at and we find dead bodies and we might die, but at least you were there." Her eyes darted to the bullet wounds, still oozing blood. When they went back to his eyes, there was an emotion she's never seen on him before: **Love.** She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Callen.

"They say one is friendship on fire and that's what I feel about you." She tried to say something but was cut off (again) with an ambulance siren from about half a mile away."They're here. You'll be alright," she told him. He shook his head.

"I'm done," he said. He coughed and blood flowed freely down his mouth.

"I– I can't lose you, Callen." He smiled. Not a smirk. But a smile; a soft tilt of his mouth. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"You won't lose me. I'll be right here." Somehow, she managed to smile through her tears.

"K–Kensi." A shudder went through his body. She leaned close to hear what he was saying.

"You'll always be my favorite agent." His eyes dimmed but stayed open while his head rolled back. And with that, he was gone.

That's how Sam, Deeks and the medics found her. Over G Callen's dead body, crying and crying

and crying.

**A/N: WEEEELLLLL… chapter 3. Watcha think? PLEASE REVIEW. I hope you liked it! All mistakes are mine and the next chapter will be posted sometime during the week or on Saturday (cause I have school).** **Anyways… PLESE REVIEW :)**


End file.
